


3600

by xiurious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiurious/pseuds/xiurious
Summary: 3600 seconds to fall in love with you all over again.





	3600

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on wattpad about 3 years ago and decided to have it here since I've edited it for the nth time.

One hour. Sixty minutes. Three thousand six hundred seconds. Just you and me. What more else could I ask for?  
  
  


—  
  
  


I looked up the calming sky above me. Blue and white, my favourite colour combination. Closing my eyes, I inhaled in the grassy scent that I always loved. It was even better because it just stopped raining.

"Hey princess, what are you doing there? Sleeping while standing up? If you needed a pillow you could have just asked for my thighs." A voice said making me snap towards the sound to see who it was.

A smile appeared on my face looking at the person.

Kim Jongin.

Favourably, Kim Kai.

But I still loved to call him Jongin. I just feel so soft calling him that. 

I giggled as I remembered what he said. He sat down on the old wooden bench and tapped the space next to him. Understanding his actions I sat on the bench next to him. He took my hand and clasped our hands together.

"That pillow offer, can I reserve it for later?" I said as I took his other hand, playing around with his fingers.

If you asked me what I like most about him, other than his personality that is, it would be his hands. It's literally his best feature. Other girls might like his godly handsome face but ever since I've gotten to know him, I've always spent minutes admiring his hands before starting any conversations with him.

To be honest I've spent more time looking at his hands rather than his face when we're talking. I'm so sorry Kim Jongin, I just can't help it. Your hands are really a guilty pleasure.

I could hear him giggle at my serious face admiring his hands. I looked up and my eyes fell straight into his eyes. Call me crazy in love but I'm seeing galaxies in his eyes.

"Anything for my dearest princess." He smiled as he took our clasped hands and kissed my knuckles.

I could only shake my head at his silliness. I told him hundreds of times that he can just call me by my name but he insisted on princess. Persuading him won't be as easy as eating cotton candy because his mind was already set on calling me princess. And he even said it himself, that I couldn't make him change his mind.

And there you have it, being called princess as a term of endearment by the wonderfully adorable puppy named Jongin.

And yes, it is embarrassing getting called princess when you're ordering food. But most cashiers found it cute and there was even a girl shipping us together. I was as red as a freaking tomato but Jongin was grinning ear to ear and teasing me about our "ship".

I swear I can never be angry at him. He's too cute of a creature to be holding grudges against.

"Hey princess, staring into thin air again?" He said as he pinched my cheek and stood up with our hands still clasped together.

"It's almost 5, our one hour date is going to start. And you have to pay me 50 kisses for every second you're late." He pulled me up and side-hugged me.

"You know better I can never pay you that much." I rolled my eyes.

"And Jongin, it's our 3600 date not. Not one hour. I told you that already."

"3600 seconds is just the same as one hour."

"You agreed I get to name the date and 3600 sounds better. And it's a way larger number than one. It makes one hour feel longer when it's actually just the same in reality. You know that I like spending more time with you." I said as I looked back up at the sky.

"If that's what you want then I'll comply, my one and only princess." He smiled at my way.

"So it's settled then. The 3600 date. I'm loving the sound of it." I started skipping along and he followed since he never did let go of my hand.

"Slow down princess, 3600 seconds is a really long time. What's the rush about?"

"Excited maybe? Oh yeah, I ate a whole chocolate bar just now so, sugar rush I guess?" I laughed, in the silliest way I could.

He let go of my hand and slung his arm over my shoulders and he made drag him because he wasn't standing properly. His legs may look skinny but he is nowhere near being light.

"You do realize that you weight as much as a yak does?" I huffed trying to make sure the both of us didn't fall flat onto the ground.

"And did you ever carried a yak around before?" He asked teasingly.

"But I had hugged a panda before and I also carried a big freaking puppy named kkamjong if that answers your question." I stuck out my tongue at him.

He pulled me closer and ruffled my hair. Did he not know that I spent almost half an hour fixing my hair that looked like it came out of a trashcan the moment I woke up this morning? Oh yeah, he didn't. If he did he would have been stalking me but nah, he's not that type of person.

"Can you stop? My hair is a huge mess right now. No thanks to you." I looked at him with a tired and annoyed face.

I turned around and tried to get it back to normal but there is no mirror here. I can't do anything about it and now I have to walk around with this kind of hair. It's bad enough that I'm afraid of socializing and now I'm going to have people stare at my horrible hair.

"Princess?"

"No."

"Princess?"

"Okay, what?" I turned to face him.

"Here. I'll do it for you. I know you're insecure about your appearance." He said as he did my hair for me.

I looked at his face as he was busy trying his best to make my hair to my definition of nice. I felt happy just by looking at his face. I studied his face.

His lips, those plum lips that he likes to bite every now and then.

His nose, that cute little nose that I'll like to pinch right now.

His eyes, those calming eyes. Such calming eyes they are.

Can I just say he's way beyond perfection?

_I'm falling in love with him, all over again._

"Princess, aren't you tired of staring at my face? Or you didn't get to stare at my hands that you decided to stare at my face instead?" He clasped his hand with mine after he was done adjusting my hair.

"But I think I should help you with your hair more often so that you'll look at my face when we're talking. Rather than have you play around with my hands."

"I can't help but like your hands so much. Don't even ask why because even I don't know the answer."

"Whatever you say princess. Now, start that countdown because our date starts now!"

And with that, we both took out our phones and pressed the start button and it started counting down from 3600, 3599 and so on. I slipped my phone into the pocket of my jeans and I was already running with Kai leading the way and holding my hand tightly.

His back profile is as amazing as his front and it's official, he's a god. And looking at the scene in front of me, it's like the pictures you see on tumblr. I could just take out my phone and capture this but he's making me run so fast. I think my phone will slip if I'm holding it right now.

A few minutes of running and passing through the numerous people on the street, he stopped abruptly making me bump into his chest.

"Auch, my nose hurts. Why is your chest so hard?" I said placing my free hand on my nose.

"I danced until morning last night. I was practising on a dance for our wedding. That's why my chest is stiff my precious princess." He pushed my hand away and tapped my nose.

"Wait, isn't dancing suppose to make your legs stiff and not your chest?" I gave him a confused look.

"I may or may not carried a few loads while dancing to practice carrying you." He said teasingly.

I shook my head as I let loose of his grip and pushed the door in front of me open. It was a brightly coloured shop filled with cute little decorations. There was quite a number of people inside the shop. Couples, high school students hanging out, little kids with their parents and a cute-looking sweet old couple in the corner.

Seeing what's in front of me made me smile like a kid getting the biggest toy the store owned.

Ice-cream.

There were almost 30 choices of ice-cream and this is truly a world problem because I can't choose what flavour I want. Walking back and forth in front of the display case wasn't helping much. And the girl working there giggled at my antics. I could only look at all the ice-creams with a confused look.

My view of the fabulous ice-creams was blocked. I was about to ask that person to back away but I realized that the grey sweater was Jongin's.

"Two scoops of cookies and creme and a scoop of raspberry and vanilla. And make it one cup."

"Are you seriously ordering only for yourself?"

"It's for us to share princess. You know I won't eat three scoops of ice-cream in one sitting."

"But why did you ordered that? I didn't choose what flavours I wanted yet." I pouted while looking at all the delicious looking ice-creams.

"Cookies and creme is your favourites. How can I not know my princess' preferences when it comes to food." He side-hugging me and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"What if I wanted to try another flavour? Then you would be totally wrong."

"Every time we come for ice-cream you would be looking at the ice-creams as if they're going to run away for almost 10 minutes but in the end, you'll settle for cookies and creme. So, it would be better if I just ordered it for us. And princess, I'm hungry. I couldn't wait any longer."

He then slung his arm over my shoulders but this time he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. Taking his other hand, I played with his fingers. And he chuckled at my action.

"Here's your ice-cream. That would be $7." The girl gave us a cheery smile while handing me the ice-cream.

Jongin handed her the exact amount and I began eating the ice-cream as if I haven't seen ice-cream for ages.

"You're lucky to have a girlfriend like her." The girl said giggling and I looked at her with a confused look.

I tilted my head before looking at Jongin. He only smiled my way before laughing. I took out the spoon from my mouth and held it against my lips.

"I am lucky to have this girl as my princess." He held my hand tightly and swung it in the air.

"You're cute and I think I like you. And by that, I mean I like your personality. Oh my god, that sounded wrong. You look so good with him. Or is it the other way around?" She covered her cheeks and I giggle because of that.

"What? No? Oh my god, I'm not cute, but thank you for the compliment. But seriously I am not cute. This is embarrassing. Jongin, help!" I tried to hide behind him.

"What are you embarrassed about? It's true that you're cute. Now princess, you better eat that ice-cream before it melts."

"Ah, thank you for the compliment. She's cute but she's too modest. I can't help it." He said as he pinched my nose before holding my hand tightly and pulling me with him.

He was about to push the door open but he stopped his step and faced the people in the shop. I looked towards them because I was curious about what he's looking at. He stood next to me and placed his hand on my arm while hugging me and smiled at me.

"Does everyone else here agrees that this princess of mine is damn cute?" He said out loud making me look at him with widened eyes.

Everyone in the shop giggled our way and they all said yes. Kim Jongin, you're embarrassing me so much that I'm having second thoughts of punching you square in the face. But how can I ever punch that godly handsome face of yours?

I saw the old couple smiling at each other and said something to each other. I didn't know what it was because they had quite a distance from us. The husband looked at his wife again and held her hand. He grinned and looked our way.

"The both of you reminded me so much of us when we were young. Oh how much I missed those moments. Don't you think so dear?" The old man said while looking at us with a fatherly look.

"Yes. Yes, they do. I wish you both all the happiness that life could offer. Stay happy and cherish every moment together because every single one is as precious as a diamond."

And with that, the whole shop applaud at our way. I was too tongue-tied and anxious in that situation. Noticing that I was speechless, Jongin spoke up.

"Thank you for all your wishes. I'll definitely cherish this princess of mine. And we best be going now. Have a nice week everyone and may happiness come your way." He said pushing the door open and pulling me outside.

"That was fun," Jongin said giggling my way.

"On what condition was that nice Kim Jongin? I didn't find it being fun even the slightest. I could feel my cheeks heating up now." I placed my hands on my cheeks.

He took back my hand and kissed the back of my hands, a dozen times.

"Okay, I did my punishment. Am I forgiven now princess?"

"Wait, I never listed that as a punishment. What are you up to now?" I looked towards him.

The next thing I know was a pair of lips was on mine.

Cookies and creme.

_Kim Jongin, why are you so full of surprises?_

"Is that better? Cause I don't mind doing that a few more times in public. Plus, you get to eat ice-cream." He chuckled.

"Wait, what? No. I'm outta here." I walked away feeling more embarrassed than ever.

But my attempt to get away from him wasn't successful because I was pulled back and he hugged me tightly.

"Just where are you trying to go without me princess?"

"Anywhere that's meters away from you."

"Aww, if you're really going to break my heart then that's not the right way to do it. It's bad enough that I'm falling hard each time I'm with you. Plus we've promised to stay by each other no matter what."

How can I leave him when he keeps on making me feel like this. No matter how weird it is I've definitely grown fond of him.

My love for him is unexplainable.

Kim Jongin, just what kind of spell did you use? I'm falling for you again and again.

"Just being honest, what made me attracted to you most is your loud thoughts. I feel happy hearing the amazing things you've been saying about me."

"And, my love for you is as wide as the galaxy is." He said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"You're becoming like me."

"What can I say? It's believed that the more alike you are the higher the chances of being a couple."

"So you're saying that we aren't already a thing?" I looked right into his eyes.

"I'm just telling you what others believe. What I believe is that you're mine and nothing can ever change what I feel about you. Not even those ugly and funny selfies."

"I'm just grateful that my boyfriend isn't Jongdae or I swear I'll bring his ass to court for spreading my old hideous selfies."

"If you want Jongdae to see these, then that won't be a problem." He said showing me his phone.

"You should be grateful that we've already finished this ice-cream or it would already be on top of your head."

"Might as well just spill it on my shirt so I can go out with you shirtless."

"Are you sure you've even Jongin? Cause I have a feeling that a spirit named Jongdae just made his way inside your body." He laughed at my unamused face.

"There, there, princess. I was kidding around. Oh, look! The music store. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and made us ran to the store.

"Hey there lovebirds." The owner, Junmyeon greeted us.

"Look who's here. My favourite couple." Yifan said sending us a gummy smile.

"Hi _oppas_ ," I said waving at them.

"And you never called me oppa." Jongin pouted earning big laughs from Suho and Kris. I could only giggle at his childishness.

"I've called you oppa before, Kim Jongin. It's just I never said it when you were listening. Now move along, the piano is calling me." I said pushing him deeper into the store.

"Have fun you two! But no funny business back there!" Suho shouted.

"Hyung, we aren't like Sehun, making people kiss in front of a crowd. Don't worry. And Yifan hyung, no calling the others! Aren't you guys tired of stalking us every time we both go on a date?" I laughed at his 'warning'.

I skipped happily at the sight of the instruments. What can I say? I'm a loser for music and musical instruments. Slowing down, my eyes were fixed on an old yet still elegant piano. Junmyeon oppa sure did a good job of caring for this piece of beauty.

Sitting down on the seat, I started playing a few keys. I smiled at the random melody that's coming out.

"Jongin, can you sing while I play the piano?"

"You know I'm more of a dancer than a singer."

"I'll want you to sing the kids to sleep not dance them to sleep."

"Wow, the princess wants to have kids with me." He said tapping my nose.

"Don't change the subject. Okay, alright then," I let out a loud sigh while looking at him.

Turning my head to the piano keys, I ran my finger over them before taking in a deep breath.

"Oppa, can you sing while I play the piano?"

"If it means you're calling me oppa, I'll do anything my princess asks me to do." He said, poking my cheek.

"So, what are you thinking of playing?"

"I don't know. I've been listening to too many songs I can't make a decision on what would sound best on piano."

"My princess is a genius, she can make any song sound amazing on piano."

"That's really flattering but no, I'm not a piano genius. Just a random girl deeply in love with pianos."

"So, you're concluding that's pianos are way higher than me?"

"I never said it was like that," I replied in a sad tone. I played around with random piano keys.

"So you're implying that you love me more then?" He said as he held my hand.

"How can I love an instrument more than I love you when you're the one who made me found my love for music?"

"Another thing I love about you is your way with words and how you connect things back to me. It seems like I'm playing a huge part in your life and just the thought of that makes me happy." He looked straight into my eyes.

I could tell he's sincere. And I felt a calm soothing feeling looking into his eyes. Oh Kim Jongin, if only you knew how deeply I'm in love with you.

Every second I'm with you makes me fall in love with you, all over again.

"Princess, you're zoning out again." I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, sorry." I reverted my gaze to the piano.

I started playing Who You Are but after a few seconds, I decided to play Carry You. And I started humming the lyrics but unconsciously I sang a verse of the song.

_"Like you've been running for hours and can't catch your breath,"_

_"The demons are screaming so loud in your head,"_

_"You're tired, you're broken, you're cut and you're bruised,"_

_"When life feels too heavy - just hold on, I'll carry you,"_

_"I'll carry you,"_

"Your voice is so sweet princess. I'm already on cloud 9 just hearing you sing." He said leaning his head on my shoulder.

"With a voice like that, why did you even asked me to sing? And it's so sweet I could have mistaken it for candy."

"My voice is like sugar-free candy. Not even a tad bit sweet." I poked his waist but he wasn't affected by it.

"It is sweet. I could already feel the sweetness bursting in my mouth and the flavour dancing around on my taste buds."

"But then again, I don't think I would eat it. I'll just keep it in a jar." He poked my waist as payback but I tried holding the urge to flinch.

"If you said it's sweet then won't ants be coming and attacking your precious candy?" I laughed at my own silliness.

"I'll keep it safe so nobody could take it, even ants can't get close to it." He replied proudly.

"Keeping it huh? What happened to eating sweet candy?"

"It's a precious candy. I don't think I could manage to convince myself to eat it."

"Okay silly, whatever you say. You're getting weird, just so you know." I said ruffling his hair.

He stood up and pulled me up after holding a tight grip on my hand. He gestured for me to take out my phone and so I did. Swiftly going through my phone, he played For The First Time and set my phone down on the piano. He then turned to me and placed his hand on my waist and the other one holding my hand. Smiling at his gesture I knew what he meant.

He wanted to dance.

Just like those dancing scenes you saw in movies, where the main characters dance in the big grand ballroom to slow music. Yes, that's how we danced. I loved it. It was somewhat magical. It felt so right and that moment was really spectacular. Looking right into his eyes and sharing the same feeling together, I was definitely falling for him again.

We stopped dancing and he leaned forward until our foreheads touched. I could only giggle because of his warm breath near me. His smiled and it's a cute smile indeed.

"Princess, did you notice that there were eyes watching us?" He said loudly and I heard a few guitar cases falling. I laughed knowing too well that they were stalking us, again.

"Care to run away with your knight in shining armour?"

"That's cheesy but I'll say yes to that." Quickly taking my phone back, the both of us ran towards the exit.

We could clearly hear a lot of complaining.

"Now look at what you did? They were  _this_  close to kissing."

"It wasn't my fault for not being able to control my sneezing."

They'll never change, would they? Jongin and I laughed all the way towards the park. I laughed harder when he imitated their complaints. He was totally on point with the imitations, no doubt about that.

Arriving at the park, my eyes fell for the cotton candy stall. Like, just look at those fluffy pastel coloured goodness.

Being the kid that I am and not forgetting the fact that we were still holding hands, I dragged Kai towards the stall.

"Well, if it isn't the prince with his princess?" The uncle greeted us warmly.

"Pick any one you one. It's my treat."

"But you already treated us a dozen of times already."

"I've found the both of you cute and lovely. Plus, you're like my own children. Here, take this and enjoy the sun." He took the pale blue cotton candy and handed it to me.

"Blue. My favourite colour."

"How can I not know that blue's your favourite when that's the colour you've been choosing every single time?" He sent me a warm smile.

Smiling back and I walked my way beside him. Taking a bit of the treat, I gave it to him. And he ate it happily.

"Your princess here really knows how to steal the hearts of oldies. I wonder how happy your mother is to have her as a daughter-in-law." He laughed at Jongin's direction.

"She's ecstatic. She said I should take care of her so I won't lose her. And I'm making sure of that by loving her with all my heart." Jongin said walking next to me and ruffling my hair.

I was too absorbed in eating the cotton candy that I didn't mind if my hair was a mess. I could hear the both of them giggle at my silliness over this small treat named cotton candy.

Jongin took a bite of the cotton candy before holding one of my hands and we started walking away.

"Thank you for the treat, again! We wish you the best and this cotton candy is the best in town!" I managed to look back and thanked him.

I was totally immersed in eating the cotton candy that I didn't look to where we were heading to. Well, too immersed that I only paid attention to the surroundings when I bumped into Jongin's back. I snapped back into reality and he turned around to face me.

"I'm amazed at how you could be so into the little things that you practically forget about everything else." He said as he lowered his head to my level.

I tapped a finger on his nose and laughed.

_I love you Kim Jongin._

He looked at me confusedly with his mouth slightly open. I took the last bit of cotton candy and placed it in his mouth. He gulped it down and giggled at my antics.

I grabbed his hand and walked towards the shady ground beneath a nearby tree. On the way, I managed to score a goal with the cotton candy stick. I could say that's my proudest achievement since I never really did sports in school.

He sat down first and leaned his back against the tree. Looking up at me, he smiled and tapped his thighs. I sat down before laying my head on his thighs.

"So you did reserve the pillow offer thing earlier."

"I'll only reserve it for you princess. Ah, and also for the hyungs since I can't really do much cause they're the elderly people you have you take care.  _Hyungs,_ " He gave an annoyed face while saying hyungs.

"And that's why they love you silly. You're cute and also the youngest."

"But I'm still older then Sehun."

"By a few months but okay, I'll acknowledge that," I said as I held his hand.

Using his other hand, he played around with my hair. I looked up seeing him diligently playing around. And seeing the leaves being blown by the wind up there in the clear blue sky. What a wonderful scene I'm looking at.

"Princess, do you remember how we first met?" He asked poking my right cheek then the left.

"Of course I remember. I clearly remember it. It's a memory I'll cherish forever." I replied as I wrote the date of that day on his palm.

"I still remember how Sehun managed to make you fall into the kiddy pool." He giggled at the thought.

"I won't blame Sehun on that, he was running hard away from the kids. And he ran almost 500 meters, you have to give him credit for that."

"And your dogs were helpful trying to drag me out of the pool," I said looking at his handsomely sculpted face.

"Kai."

"Yes princess?"

"Kim Jongin."

"What's on your mind princess?"

"Can I take a nap?"

"Sure thing princess. Whatever you feel like doing." He smiled while stroking my hair.

I closed my eyes and all I could think was him.  
  
  


_Kim Jongin, I love you so much. I really do._   
  
  


And it all went black.

 

—

 

I'm here sitting on this bench reminiscing our 3600 date. That's what she wanted to call it. The moment she fell asleep I had this weird feeling inside of me.

_I tried waking her up but she didn't respond. I took out my phone and it showed the number 60._

_"There's 60 seconds left princess. Wake up."_

_"Princess." I sang but she was still in deep sleep._

_I could only creep up a sad smile and let out a deep sigh._   
  
  


**Princess, I love you. And I miss you so badly.  
**   
  


I looked up at the sky. Clear blue skies with white clouds painting them. She'd love this scenery. I sighed and closed my eyes. As I closed my eyes I heard a familiar voice.

"Kkamjong, wait up! This silly dog. How dare you leave me. Kkamjong, come here boy."

I opened up my eyes and looked around.  
  
  


" _Princess_?"


End file.
